


At His Request

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets ready for what looks like an enjoyable evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Request




End file.
